Cleric
__TOC__ Introduction to the Class Clerics are the only class in the game that can cast self healing skills. They have moderate HP and slightly higher SP in most cases. The damage output is quite high early game (Lv1-60). After level 60 the damage output is lowered compared to monster defense, making them much more reliant on parties. Along with healing skills, they can cast buffs that increase the parties physical damage/defense and magical damage/defense. At higher levels the class gets powerful healing AoE skills and Endure, a buff that increases the targets HP/SP. Weapons The cleric can use two 1 handed weapons; the mace and hammer. Mace Maces are quicker, more accurate and have the lowest damage output of a cleric weapon. Maces are also the weapon of choice for any cleric becoming a HolyKnight at level 100. The mace-using cleric gets two skills that hammer-users can't get, Bleed and Mighty Chop. Hammer Hammers are slower, less accurate, and have the highest damage output of a cleric weapon. Hammers are also the weapon of choice for any cleric becoming a Guardian at level 100. The hammer-using cleric gets two skills that the mace-users can't get, Trip and Mighty Punch. Skills Also see: Cleric (Skills) Healing The cleric gets 7 different healing skills; Heal, Rejuvenate, Recover, Awaken, Restore, Invigorate and Cure. Each one has a different ability and should be utilized to the greatest of its potential. Damage The cleric gets 3 different damage skills, Bash, Bleed/Trip, and Mighty Chop/Mighty Punch. These skills are the main power behind a cleric, and should always be used when solo questing or grinding. Buffs Buffs are one of the main defining parts of a cleric, the class gets 7 buffs before level 100, and many more after. These buffs include; Protect, Resist, Stoneskin, Sacrifice, Invincible, Endure, and Immune. Protect and Resist add damage and defense to every member of the party, while Endure and Immune increase HP/SP and debuff resistance. Debuffs The cleric gets one debuff before level 100, Silence. The skill disables the targets skill-casting abilities for a set amount of time. Progression as a Cleric Cleric (Lv1-20) As a Cleric you will be overlooked in most party situations, and you lack the ability to Revive players. The level 20 promotion is very easy for a cleric, just follow the instructions and heal when needed. HighCleric (Lv20-60) Now that your a HighCleric, you have the ability to revive players, and your use in parties will become much greater once you learn Invincible, Restore, Immune, and Endure, all four are learned throughout the 20-60 range. The level 60 promotion is very hard for clerics, it requires alot of skill to do and you may fail a time or two. Parts one and two are the same as every other class, just kill everything you need to, part 3 is the hardest part. In part three you are required to protect 2 NPCs with no AoE skill, the best and only way to do this to take off your armor and heal yourself enough to draw aggro from the two NPCs, then pick them off one by one. Paladin (Lv 60-100) Paladins learn 3 new AoE skills, 1 new damage skill, large improvement on all skills, and become much more party dependent at this point. from 60-100 you will be in parties alot of the time, mostly for instance dungeons like Crystal Castle and Dragon's Tomb. Once at level 91, you will be looking for grinding parties, usually at Mutant Snakes, Black Bears, or Fire Shellas. When reaching level 96 you can begin your Mimic repeat quest, getting you to level 100 quite fast. HolyKnight/Guardian (Lv100-110) (Main Articles HolyKnight, Guardian) At level 100, you can choose between HolyKnight and Guardian, each has its own advantages and disadvantages. HolyKnights get increased Protect and Endure, along with a powerful Deadly Blessing skill, that gives the target 100% critical rate for 10seconds, along with many other new skills. Guardians get increased Heal and Rejuvenate, along with the Rebirth skill, that can automatically revive a player when he/she dies, along with many other new skills. Advantages and Disadvantages The cleric is one of the best classes in fiesta for parties. They are the only class that can get heals and help their entire party with buffs. They are also the cheapest class in terms of SparkCash. Along with healing skills, they have quite high defense and moderate magical defense, making them very hard to kill in PvM or PvP combat. In contrast, the class has the lowest damage output for up-close combat, making soloing, grinding, and PvP situations a pain. The cleric class is highly depended upon within the game, many being bombarded with "Buff please" requests, on the same note, their high dependability will get them parties much easier in the higher levels (and the lower levels). See Also ---- Category:Class Overview Category:Cleric